FIG. 25 shows one example of an exhaust passage of an automobile engine, and exhaust gases generated in the respective cylinders (not shown) of the engine are gathered in an exhaust manifold catalyst converter 500 and are sent to a sub muffler 503 through an exhaust pipe 501 and an exhaust pipe 502. The exhaust gases which passed through this sub muffler 503 are further sent to a muffler 506 through an exhaust pipe 504 and an exhaust pipe 505, and are released to the atmosphere through this muffler 506.
Exhaust system members such as these exhaust pipes 501 and 502 as well as 504 and 505, the sub muffler 503, and the muffler 506 are subjected to repeated stress owing to such as the roll behavior and vibration of the engine. Particularly in the case of a high-speed rotation and high-output engine, the stress applied to the exhaust system members becomes quite large. Accordingly, the exhaust system members have a possibility of bringing about a fatigue failure, and the engine vibration can cause the exhaust system members to resonate, thereby deteriorating compartment quietness in some cases. To overcome these problems, a connecting portion 507 between the exhaust manifold catalyst converter 500 and the exhaust pipe 501 and a connecting portion 508 between the exhaust pipe 504 and the exhaust pipe 505 are movably connected by a vibration absorbing mechanism such as an exhaust pipe spherical joint or a bellows type joint, whereby advantages are provided in that the stress is absorbed to which the exhaust system members are repeatedly subjected due to such as the roll behavior and vibration of the automobile engine, thereby preventing the fatigue failure and the like of these exhaust system members and overcoming the problem that the engine vibration causes the exhaust system members to resonate and deteriorates the quietness of the compartment interior.